Aoshi Gone Mad!
by aisha89
Summary: REPOST: Kenshingumi's visits the Aoiya. Find out what happens when they discover Aoshi isn't feeling so well. plz R


Aoshi Gone Mad!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KEHSIN. (Though I wish I did, who doesn't?)

The Letter:

The sun was high in the sky, and a light breeze played in the air. Butterflies flew from flower to flower in the Dojo's yard, carrying with them the exquisite aroma of the spring season. All around the cherry blossoms adorned the trees. Yes, it was a beautiful day indeed...

"Today's a horrible day!", yelled Kaoru Kamiya. "Kenshin's taking forever to buy tofu, who knows where Yahiko went, and Sano's way too 'busy' to be helping out at the Dojo anyway. If you ask me, that roosterhead is just too lazy to do anything worthwhile at all!"

Kaoru stopped brooming for a second to push back a loose bang. She stopped and mentally checked off her list of chores, "Okay, I cleaned the kitchen and the bathrooms, I've tidied up all the bedrooms, I've mopped the floors, the sweeping almost done...oh no, I still have to do the laundry!" She inwardly groaned. She had become frustrated to the point where she could not endure it anymore. This only meant that her wrath would be unleashed soon enough. Luckily for her the gate just opened and in emerged two people namely Kenshin and Yahiko. Ah, the perfect victims.

"Finally, what took you so long Kenshin? And Yahiko, where have you been?"

"Calm down Ugly. I just thought I'd go with Kenshin," came Yahiko's reply.

"Well, you weren't supposed to go! Who was supposed to be doing the mopping and sweeping today?"

'Uh-Oh, brace yourself Yahiko here comes her ranting...', he thought..

"Oh Miss Kaoru", interrupted Kenshin Before Kaoru could continue. "It is a beautiful day and Yahiko's been practicing really well with you, what do you say we let him off the hook this time?"

She took a second to consider and sighed, "Okay Kenshin, but this the last time he's getting away with not doing his chores!"

Time passed by and Kaoru and Kenshin finished doing the Laundry. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko must have just taken a bite of their lunch when Sanoske arrived.

Sano walked into the Dojo to discover that no one was around. Assuming that they must be having lunch, he tiptoed up to the dining room. There Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko sat facing the wall. A sly grin spread across his handsome features. He was sneaking right up to Kaoru when Kenshin turned around so quickly and acknowledged him saying,"Why hello Sano."

Sanoske fell on the floor with a thud. Yahiko and Kaoru turned around and began to snigger.

"I'm sorry but we weren't going to fall for that Sano.", said Kenshin amused.

"So roosterhead, thought you could scare us, huh, teased Yahiko.

"Truth is we heard the gate open and we knew it would be you. Aand, also knowing how much of a 'genius' you are, we knew you would try to scare us.", said Kaoru.

"And of course fail miserably!" Yahiko and Kaoru continued laughing. "Ha-ha, very funny! Why don't we name today 'Laugh at Sano Day?'", spat Sano. "Truth is I knew you guys wanted to scare me...", he sat down and helped himself to a bowl of Miso Soup, "...as much as I wanted to scare you guys. So, gave I gave you poor things a chance."

"Yeah, sure"

"Whatever you say Rooster"

Sano looked at the Miso Soup with such suspicion as if it would launch itself upon him and choke him. He threw a sideways glance at Kaoru, who looked as hopeful as ever. He was about to put the bowl down, but his stomach requested otherwise. "Ah, what the heck..."

He took a spoon full of soup and raised both his eyebrows in amazement.

"Kaoru, you cooked this right?"

"I did", she replied praying that it would be complimented.

Sano just took a napkin, wiped his mouth and yelled, "That was about the most disgusting thing I ever tasted!"

"But you seemed really amazed about it a second ago!"

"Yeah, amazed at how bad it tastes.", he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Sanoske, I heard that!", cried Kaoru

"Now, now Miss kaoru, I'm sure Sano doesn't mean that, that he doesn't.", said Kenshin trying to soothe kaoru but in vain.

"You Know Sano, you really shouldn't say anything since you freeload off of me all the time!"

"Aw come on Jou-chan, I told ya I'd pay ya back..."

"And when will that be?", she asked her anger rising.

"When I got enough money too"

Reading the expression on her face he says, "It'll be no problem Jou-chan. See, it'll take 2 to 3 years. I gamble every Saturday, and I may not be so lucky, but like I said it's a game 'a chance.

I don't gamble with alotta money, but I'll come through for you. And if that doesn't work, I'll pay ya back anyway cuz I'm starting my own business."

"Your own business?", asked Kaoru incredulously.

"Yup, you're probably wondering what kind of a business. Well, it's a sock business."

"Sock business?" , asked Kenshin to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah...", he lowered his voice "See, I know this guy f rom My Zanza days. He smuggled alotta clothing From up north, mostly the Hirosaki area. I hear the clothing is really famous for it's snugly softness." Kaoru merely blinked her eyes.

"So you see the guy smuggles the clothing and sells 'em for really high profit. So me and Katsu are thinkin, since his painting business isn't going so well, that we could just 'sneak' the socks he gets and sell it to the public for considerably lower prices. And once we get kickin, I'll have enough money to pay you back." Sano is so caught up in his whole scheme that he starts imagining Katsu and himself standing in front of heaps and heaps of socks. They're giving them and from everywhere money is being thrown at them from the people. Then there amidst all the beauty comes a comes a pretty young girl and says," You're my hero." Yup, life was good indeed...

WHACK!

Sano had a bowl of rice on his face and he saw a fuming Kaoru getting up to leave the room.

"Ack, even this rice is burned..." Remembering the task at hand, he ran after Kaoru. Kenshin shook his head, "Sano's never going to learn, that he isn't." "You can say that again" remarked Yahiko while emptying his bowl in the nearest flower pot. "Yahiko...", he warned. "What?", he asked innocently.

Meanwhile, Sano tried to block Kaoru's way in the door, but she squeezed out.

"Come on Jou-chan, what's so wrong with it?"

"What's so wrong with it! It's stealing you baka!"

"Well, it's not like the other gut didn't steal!"

"So, just because the other guy is a jerk doesn't mean you have to be a bigger one!"

"A bigger one! Look Jou-chan, it's not like we're stealin all the merchandise it's only the socks!

Socks are really import-ant!", he was begging on his knees now.

Kaoru gave him a look of condemnation. A knock was heard at the door "I'll get it!",she cried. Sano got up and continued to walk with Kaoru. He searched frantically for any idea to convince her. He just had to think of something! Ting, the light bulb went on.

"Kaoru, you remember the guy you bought those pink socks from? The ones with the flowery lace?"

"Uh-yeah, but I never knew you kept everything I bought in mind?"

"No just the socks..", he answered distractedly. "No, no, that's not the point! I mean that fat guy who's always picking at his moustache, that's him! That's the guy who smuggles everything! And If I remember you got those socks for 50 yen, but they're only worth 20!"

"No wonder! I bought the same exact pair from another guy and I got them for 20!", answered Kaoru surprised.

Kenshin and Yahiko who were standing in the doorway, just sweat dropped. "Uh Miss Kaoru,

I believe someone is at the door?", reminded Kenshin.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Kenshin. And as for you Mr."she said turning around," I can't allow you to steal in order to pay me back, it's just wrong"

She went up to the gate and opened it. In front of her stood an enormous man. He had tan skin, dark black messy hair with equally dark eyes. He was carrying something on his right shoulder which Kaoru couldn't see due to his great height.

" Can I...help you?"

"Yeah, can you be kind enough to tell me if Himura Kenshin is here?"

Before Kaoru could reply, Kenshin came up to the gate and said, "This is he." He just smirked and reached up to get something from behind him. Kenshin automatically pushed him back with the sheath of his sword, fearing this one was another one of those people seeking revenge for something he might have done in the past.

The man fell on the floor looking both looking angry and alarmed. He got up and dusted himself.

"Is this how you treat a person who comes to deliver you your mail?"

"Oro?", came that oh-so-famous reply.

"I've been up since 5 in the morning to deliver mail, and this is the gratitude I get?"

"But..."

"No buts, are you aware that the mail carriers are having a strike? But I decided that this letter says 'URGENT', it might be very important. So I come here and you shove me!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just thought that..."

"Thought what? Here's your letter"

Kenshin reached out and took the letter. "But why were you smirking then?"

"Oh that's just how I smile"

Kenshin slouched. It seemed like surprises were around every corner these days.

"Okay so who's the letter from?", asked Yahiko

"It's from Ms. Misao."

Kenshin opened the letter and read the contents quickly.

"Well, what did she write?", asked Kaoru.

"She says she needs us in Kyoto by tomorrow..."


End file.
